Hilo de Tiempo Perdido
by Harumaki03
Summary: Mientras sus labios se unían en un suave beso de despedida, sabía que volvería a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo con tal de poder estar allí con ella. La imagen no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a


**Steins;Gate**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Mientras sus labios se unían en un suave beso de despedida, sabía que volvería a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo con tal de poder estar allí con ella.

 **Nota:** Desempolvando entre mis borradores encontré este pequeño escrito, espero lo disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

 **"Hilo de Tiempo Perdido"**

 **-/-/-**

—Vas a llegar tarde —murmuró Okabe, observándola a través del espejo del baño, ella seguía restregándose los ojos.

—Hoy entro un poco más tarde —Okabe asintió y volvió a fijar sus ojos en la afeitadora y su rostro.

Kurisu lo observó, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados. Había sido un poco raro al principio, pero ya tenían ocho meses viviendo juntos y ya era habitual verlo frente al espejo afeitándose, lo cual le resultaba divertido porque aunque su piel era suave después de, en la tarde ya tenía esa incipiente barba de nuevo.

Aparte de que era de las pocas ocasiones en que realmente podía verlo ser serio.

—Volveré a la cama —Kurisu se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a la misma como una niña pequeña. Okabe solo sonrió tenuemente antes de terminar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Okabe salió del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuello, secándose el cabello y la mandíbula. Aún se consideraba un científico loco, aún tenía pesadillas y a veces se quedaba frío de pie, mirando a la nada. También habían ocasiones en las que la despertaba en la noche solo para confirmar que ella estaba ahí, viva, junto a él.

Aún era excéntrico, aún hablaba de la Agencia, se despedía usando _"El Psy Kongroo"_ cuando hablaban por teléfono y hablaba de _"la decisión del Steins;Gate"_ como si hablara de Dios, solo que no era Dios.

Suspiró, viéndole tomar una camisa blanca manga larga del closet y aún así, con todas sus locuras, amaba a ese idiota.

—Dentro de poco Daru se casará —dijo Okabe, abotonando su camisa, sus palabras llamaron su atención—. Ya falta poco para tener a la pequeña Suzuha con nosotros —Kurisu frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le hizo una seña para que se acercará y así lo hizo—. Podría ser diferente a lo que viste en otras líneas mundiales —murmuró, acomodando el cuello de su camisa. A veces también creía que estaba loca, con él.

Okabe sonrió tenuemente, haciendo que sus hechizantes ojos dorados la hicieran sentir fundida ahí mismo.

—No es posible cambiar el curso de otras personas a quiénes no afecte —acarició la mejilla de ella —yo solo afecte el mundo de dos personas —con un rápido movimiento rozó sus labios. Kurisu posó sus manos en las mejillas de Okabe, sintiendo la suavidad de esa piel sin rastro de barba alguno.

—Eres un aprovechado, Okabe —deslizó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de él, atrayéndolo más hasta unir sus labios de nuevo.

Okabe hizo lo propio mientras la empujaba hasta volver a acostarla en la cama, sin dejarle caer su peso completamente, apoyándose en una de sus manos.

Fue un beso suave, sin prisa, de esos que sencillamente el tiempo deja de existir para solo sentir. Una de las manos de Kurisu se deslizó debajo de la camisa de Okabe, palpando su abdomen ligeramente marcado, la piel de Okabe era increíblemente suave, nunca se cansaba de acariciarlo.

Ella deslizó su mano hasta uno de sus costados, haciéndolo reír contra sus labios.

—Ku... Kurisu, no, no —rió cuando ella unió su otra mano para hacerle cosquillas—. No, no, para —mordisqueó la barbilla de ella, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

—¡Okabe! —exclamó sorprendida, cuando él beso su cuello y luego lo mordisqueó con suavidad, provocando que un suave gemido saliera de sus labios.

—Si vas hacer trampa, yo también, mi querida Kurisu —alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con sus brumosos y grises ojos. Ella suspiró, para deslizar sus manos fuera del torso de su novio y llevar sus manos hasta sus negros cabellos, que incluso despeinados le hacían querer besarlo una y otra vez.

—Vas a llegar tarde, idiota —dijo en un susurro, sintiendo como si él quisiera atravesarla con sus dorados ojos.

—Te amo —soltó él con simpleza, sin dudar y suave como un bajo susurro en la noche. Y ella sintió el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas, y como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa que solo salía así de grande y fácil cuando él decía esa entre otras palabras.

—Eres el idiota más grande —delineó su mandíbula con su dedo índice —pero también te amo —apartó sus ojos, porque sencillamente el sonrojo era demasiado y Okabe rió.

—Gracias, Kurisu —dejó un beso en su frente, luego en su nariz y al final en sus labios—. Gracias —repitió con dulzura, logrando que sus miradas se encontrarán por un breve lapso de tiempo.

A veces él la miraba como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro y no negaría que le pasaba algo parecido con él.

—Vamos —lo empujó suavemente para que se enderezara —debes terminar de prepararte —añadió y Okabe asintió.

Él siguió con su rutina de prepararse para marcharse bajo la atenta mirada de ella, mientras hablaban de lo que harían en el transcurso del día y si se encontrarían para almorzar.

No por vez primera Okabe se sentía agradecido de haber caído en aquel último hilo de tiempo que consideraba perdido. Mientras se despedía de ella en la entrada de su casa se preguntaba si había valido la pena pasar por todo lo que paso.

Y mientras sus labios se unían en un suave beso de despedida, sabía que volvería a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo con tal de poder estar allí con ella.

Lo haría siempre, una y otra vez.

 **—Fin—**

Este es un pequeño escrito que hice en septiembre del pasado año, apenas un borrador prácticamente completo que solo necesitó algunas correcciones y añadirle dos o tres cositas más.

Ando esperando con ansias **Steins;Gate 0** , me prometí a mi misma escribir algo relacionado a ello con lo poco que han dejado saber sobre la trama, así que les pido que lo esperen con ansias. Espero que este pequeño escrito sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les pareció.

De antemano disculpen lo posible **OOC** de los personajes, pero encontré el escrito tan " _bien_ " así, que no quise corregir nada al respecto y nada, eso, ¡ah! la imagen de portada reitero, no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a

¡Ja ne!


End file.
